


Small Random Dabbles

by Insanity_Driven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dabbles, Gore, Graphic Violence, mauling, stab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanity_Driven/pseuds/Insanity_Driven





	1. Bear Mauling

       I fix my long,cream colored winter coat around myself and zip it up with great care.Making sure not to catch any of the soft fabric of my maroon shirt in it. The soft faux fur caress the sides of my fragile,pale skin as I lifted the thick hood over my chestnut colored hair that had recently covered my face. I then pulled on my matching boots and gloves;feeling like a human puffball. I open the wooden door and it creaks open to the outside chill. Small,white specks fall from a cotton ball sky down onto the invisible ground.  A silent dreariness drifts over the cold,white tundra. With a deep breath I take a small step outside of my lone log-cabin. The snow crunches under my feet like a candy wrapper being clenched in an angry mans hand. The wind began to blow faintly. Making a light whistling sound hang in the air.  
      I have second thoughts on going on this effortless walk through the dense,deep green forest behind my cabin. None the less.I quietly shake them off as a case of nerves. I begin to trudge around the back of the dark brown cabin through the bone-chilling snow to the forest. I feel at peace with myself as I walk.The heavy snow began to lessen the further I sauntered into the forest. Heavy covering preventing a lot of snow from reaching the ground. I was now able to hike effectively through the thicket. The wildlife ran wild. Crows screeched around me,giving a demoralizing feeling of uncertainty.White rabbits scampered into their holes for warmth, and light brown squirrels doing the same.  
     There was a loud,eerie crack  of a breaking tree branch in front of me. My deep brown eyes grow wide in horror at the site that lay before me. I stood speechlessly 30 feet away from a Brown bear. It's hefty build easily crashed through the snow with each move it made.A white chunky build up of snow was entangled everywhere in the bear's fur. I felt mortified. Should I run? Whether or not I was supposed too.I did.Grunting roughly and almost tripping with every step as the snow prevented my movement. The bear yanked its head up roughly at me. It's beady eyes eyeing me hungrily. I knew I was done for when I heard the shocking moan of the bear as it began to charge. I cried out  for some kind of help.Knowing that there would be no help in this forsaken place.It was the reason I moved here in the first place.  Before I knew it the bear was on top of me.  
      The first thing I heard was the loud crack of its teeth raking against my skull.The pain engulfed my exauhsted body,yet I could not find the strength in my ragged voice to scream once more. I began to gasp for oxygen. It's lengthy ,sharp claws sliced at my ice cold face. My red nose was now gone and even more red with the blood that oozed down my face.I felt thick flaps of my skin flop around on the top of my head.It made a splatting,squishing sound each time it hit my bloody skull.The pure weight of the bear kept me still.My coat was now shredded.Exposing me to the harsh winter air.I blinked once,still unable to move.The bear had left.  
           I could not comprehend where I was,or how to get home.Still hugely overwhelmed by the prediciment that I was left in. I wailed for help in a painful voice once more.Unable to move any of my ligaments.I had become delirious. It was begining to get dark.I watched the sun in the sky melt through the horizon until the sky was painted dark blue.Hypothermia was setting in.I already couldn't feel my feet.Icey air whipped around me.Only making things worse.I began to panic as I regained conciousness of what had actually happened to myself.... What happened next.I couldn't tell you.The last thing I remember was shutting my eyes and gently drifting off.Hoping someone would find my body.


	2. Leg Rememberance

      Red and orange Fall leaves crunch beneath my small feet. My dark red coat zipped tightly around my body,and my light brown cashmere scarf around my neck.I wiggle my toes and feel as if I was a big,red,fluffy marshmallow.I giggled cutely at the thought of it.Instantly wondering if I would taste like a marshmallow.The chill air began to nip at the tips of my petite noes and finger tips, but I don't care. My little body begins to take off down our crispy brown yard.Mommy and Daddy watch silently as I quickly run from them.My stubby legs allowing me to stumble as much as I can. I feel as if I could run for countless miles and they would never catch me.   
     The dream was short-lived as I tripped and fell harshly into a pile of tree forsaken leaves.Mommy and daddy chuckle lively and flash me a smile. They didn't know. There was a loud crack and squishing sound as I felt vigorous pain rush to my pale chubby leg.My bright,blue eyes' pupils' became dilated. A painful shriek filled the windy sky,but was carried away by the rough blowing winds.I try to crawl up gently on my hands and knee's,but the pain only spread. I could barely move. I was becoming more frantic by the second.   
            When I looked down I saw red.Red like the sunset on a hillside.The creamy skin and bloody meat that was in my leg was now visible around a small,rusty,dirt covered pole in the ground.My tiny mind couldn't comprehend why the fall leaves would be covering their horseshoe playing pole,but it didn't matter.The white bone had shattered into pieces in my leg and all I felt was nerve-racking pain.I then began to try and move again.  
         There was a slimey,wet feel to my leg as the blood spread.My distressed eyes began to swell up with tears as I let out another mind boggling wail.This time mommy and daddy heard me.My eyes were blurred with wet tears when I heard the thuds and crunches of two adult figures running to my sides. The Last thing I heard was the scared cries of my mother before I faded from consciousness.  
         When I awoke I found my mother crying gently at my side.My eyes were only partly open,but I knew were I was.Mommy had come here to have my brother who lives in heaven.The weird machine beside me was making my head hurt with its beeping.  
      "O-ow." My high pitched voice whimpered.The next thing I knew I was instantly engulfed in my mothers warm embrace.Her breath was ragged and tired,but I didn't know why.A few minutes passed and she let go and began to speak to me.I didn't care.I just wanted to know why I couldn't feel my leg.With no discretion I ripped the thin,light blue covers off me.  
      My cute,chubby,pale leg was gone...


End file.
